An Angel's Pain
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Angel is a new student to Domino High. After going through a painful tragic past she's just hopeing to start over. But fate isn't so kind to her when a certain person re-enters her life. Now Angel is being forced to battle old demons once again. Will she be able to stop the darkness from taking her soul? Or was she already taken? Suck at Sums please read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my second OC Angel.**

**More of her story will be explained through this btw this chapter won't have much at first.**

* * *

_"God this is so boring." _

_"I hate moving to new schools besides it's not like the last 4 didn't help none. I'm still the same."_

_"... I guess it's back to square one."_ I said in my mind as I walked down the hallways to my new class.

The teacher opened the door for me and I entered my new class in Domino High.

* * *

"Class I would like to introduce our new transfer student from America. Miss Angel Helika." The teacher introduced me. Like I hadn't heard that greeting a million times before. I looked at the class a bit tiredly; my nerves starting to act up. But I kept them at bay.

I just walked towards my desk without a word as few kids stated at me. I closed my eyes to ignore them. "Uh Miss Helika." The teacher called. "Oh great two seconds in class and I already get in trouble it's a new record!" I thought 'estatic'. "Yes?" I asked lifting my tired eye open. "You do know there's a rule about dress code." She said. "I'm aware of the rule miss but this is a standard uniform it's merely 'tweaked' a little. And nothing in the rules says its against to make a adjustments as long as you wear the standard uniform which I am." I said with my arms crossed. The teacher thought for a moment then turned and continued her lesson without another word. I glanced down at my clothes. I was wearing the uniform only mine was black and the skirt was black and red with chains on it. The shirt had a red bow instead of blue. I hated blue I detest it. I wore my new boots and stripped leggings.

Class went on as usual like it always does. The teacher gabbing and me never being called on. Atleast here were given time to hangout. I watched as two teens were playing Duel Monsters on the other-side of the room. One was a blond guy. The other had reddish black hair with some blond pieces sticking out.

I didn't expect people here in Japan to still play Duel Monsters. Considering how long the games been around. I looked away from the teens and pulled out my Dueling Deck from my jacket pocket. I haven't played in a while but I still update my deck all the time. I looked through my cards till I found my favorite.

Its white eyes staring at me. Like the most luminescent diamonds. The bell rang snapping me out of my trance. I pocketed my cards and stood up. "Every time." I said in a huff and grabbed my bag. I turned and left the accursed building. _"Oh how I hate School!"_ I growled in my head.

I walked through the ally's so I remembered my bearings. I stopped by the pier that was right next to where I lived. I watched the sun starting to set. This place was perfect it was time for me to start over no more pain, no more memories, nothing. Just a fresh start. I inhaled and exhaled a breath I pulled my head phones out of my bag and continued on my way home listing to 'Bangarang'.

* * *

"Hey Honda what did you think of the new chick we got in class?" Jonouchi asked as him, Yugi, Honda and Anzu walked down to the Game Shop.

"She seemed kinda creepy." Honda said a shiver went up his spine. "Creepy? Nah she was pretty hot." Jonouchi said back. "I didn't see her what she look like?" Yugi asked curious. "She's the new chick. You saw the one with those white pieces in her hair. The one that wore all black." Jonouchi said. "Oh yea I saw. She seemed nice." Yugi said with a small smile. "Yea I bet she's real nice." Jonouchi said with a slick smirk. "Shut up you guys." Anzu snapped as the two laughed. Yugi stopped as he looked across the street. "What is it Yug?" Jonouchi asked. "Isn't that Angel?" He asked pointing across the street. Where indeed the dark haired girl was walking. "That's her." Honda said.

"Hey Angel!" Yugi called. Angel turned to the three teens. Yugi waved at her. She smiled slightly and gave a small salute and continued on her way through the shadows.

"That's weird where do you think she's going?" Anzu asked. "Maybe she lives around here." Yugi said as to answer her. "Your probably right." Anzu said back. Yugi nodded then the 4 friends continued on there way to the game shop.

* * *

I made it too my house around 7 PM. I tossed my bag and got a shower. After I changed into a black T-shirt and navy blue sweat pants I laid over my mattress flat on my stomach. I had Insomnia so I barely slept and if I do manage to sleep I have terrible dreams. I don't even want to think of them. I tried watching TV but quickly grew board of it. I laid on my side so I faced my large window that faced the ocean and the moon showed full tonight. I sat up on my bed and looked at the moon. Using my finger I counted stars around the moon till I got to the 15th star. One that was right next to moon and always so bright. My hands balled up into tight fists. "Damn.." I growled. I laid sideways on my bed as I tried to get those god-forsaken memories out of my head. _"Stop this! Stop remembering that bastard! Stop it!"_ My mind screamed at me. I closed my eyes as I curled up into a heap on my bed and forced myself to sleep. Screw my insomnia. Skrew it to hell.

* * *

**So far so good and this will have nothing to do with romance.**

**NOTHING!**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Been working on new chapters nonstop all day so here's another.**

**I own nothing YuGiOh related just Angel and this story.**

* * *

The same as before. And all the times after that. I opened my eyes and saw that my ceiling was no longer there and instead was covered with shadows and darkness. I sighed and tried to stand on my feet. My body now weak, broken, and bleeding. As usual my skin was cut into, black and blue colored abrasions covered me. I frowned and closed my eyes tightly as pain burned through every inch of my body. Muscles ached and snapped like old wood, bones felt like a thousand pieces of shrapnel cutting through my skin even if I moved the slightest, my spine was crooked and I felt the bone literally exposed from my ripped off flesh. If it were Halloween I probably would have one a costume contest because of "realism". Sad fact this was real.

I felt gentle soft fingers caress over my cheek. I opened my eyes and felt myself staring into the bright luminescent eyes of this women's gaze once more. She was quiet beautiful no she was more than that. She was a pure vision. She had white eyes that sparkled brighter than any jewel on this earth. She had long black hair that trailed all the way down her back the tips were a solid light. She wore a black dress that looked like a ball gown and had white gems that glowed sewn all around the hem and corset. I felt dirty just being in her presence. She laid a hand under my chin and the other on my shoulder and made me look at her. She spoke no words her eyes told more words to me than I believe she ever could.

* * *

_"It's fine Angel."_

Her eyes seemed to say to me. It was like her very look could touch anyone's soul. She laid both hands on my cheeks and looked at me with eyes of guilt and shame in herself.

_"I'm so sorry Angel. Who did this to you?"_

* * *

I looked down away from her eyes. Now I felt shame. I was upset at myself. I couldn't stop them now my whole body is in pain and so is my heart. She laid her hand back on my cheek and made me face her.

Suddenly we heard a loud evil roar. I saw the last thing I ever wanted to see. Damn that demon and his minions! Damn them! But it was there no matter how much I denied it. The demon was a evil shadow of a boy. He had evil soulless eyes. The creatures behind him. They're worse than anything I've ever seen.

Although the creatures were beautiful. Their looks rivaled the women's that stood before me, in front of me, defending me from the dark shadows. But those creatures weren't mere shadows they were as solid my protector that stood against them. Only these were pale and had white glistening hair that was cut in a slightly spiked short cut style. There eyes were a mix of black around bright blue Irises. They wore white gowns that were skin tight and appeared to be made of some sort of glistening silk. Those evil vixens were his servants and enjoyed torturing anything their master ordered them to attack. Most favored one being me. They were the ones that had given me these gashes, bruises, and scars. There were 3 of them and they were on edge waiting for a order to attack.

The demon raised it's clawed hand up and let out a loud inhuman screech. I cringed and covered my ears from the damaging sound. The monsters hurried and lunged at the women faster than a lightning flash. I saw the first one stab it's hand through the women's chest.

**"NNNNOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**More views if you want to know what happens?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing YuGiOh related only this story and my OC.**

**Enjoy and plz review.**

* * *

I shot up out of my bed. Sweat ran down my face as I tried to calm my breathing. "Again?" I asked myself when I was finally able to speak. I sighed and moved the blankets, that some how got covered over me, off and walked into my bathroom. I turned the faucet on and doused my face in cold water. The chill woke me up and helped freeze my nerves. I dabbed a towel to dry my face off as I looked into the mirror. My red eyes were staring back at me, like blood, and my slightly tan skin showed from the glass. My black hair was streaked with white and settled over my left eye in bangs. I let out a breath as I walked out to get ready for the day. It was Saturday so I had 2 days to goof-off and do my shit I changed into a grey long sleeved shirt, jeans, my spiked heel sneakers, brushed my hair, I put on some black eyeshadow and eyeliner. I looked into my bedroom mirror satisfied with my look. I grabbed my black Skull red messenger bag and my house keys and left to go explore Domino a bit and ultimately clear my head of the dream.

Not that it would help, clearing my head, that dream just kept happening and always the same way. The women, my wounds, that demon and his henchwomen. It was the same each time only either I or the women got hurt every time I dreamt it.

* * *

I didn't have anywhere particular in mind I wanted to visit. So I just sat under a tree in the park. I watched the wind blow the empty swingset that it started to creak. It was odd; no one was around it was Saturday, a clear day except for some clouds, and around 9 AM. As the wind blew behind me and a chill went up my spine I didn't blame anyone for staying inside. No matter how nice of a day. I pulled my deck out. The card still at the bottom of my deck; stared at me with it's eyes. I brushed my thumb gently over it's pristine face. As if it were gold I was careful not to harm this treasure. I never if rarely used it in a duel,although it was my favorite, this single card has helped me through so much... I never want to loose it...

The wind blew my hair past my back. I heard the wind whisper into my ear. That women's voice although she never spoke with her lips. Rang through my mind like a melody I had forgotten long since.

_"Worry not my sweet child. Today is to be a good day my dear." _

I exhaled a breath and pocketed my deck. "Angel!" I heard a voice call out to me. I turned to that kid I saw yesterday playing Duel Monsters. Yugi I think was his name. He approached where I was sitting. "Oh hi. Yugi right?" I asked. He nodded. "Yea. What are you doing out here in the cold?" He asked as the wind blew more blowing my hair back and his foreword. "Mmfm. I like being in solitude sometimes. Helps me think. Now why are you out here?" I asked/explained. "I was going to go visit my friends to get some burgers. You want to join us?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow at him. The last friend I had... That didn't end well at all. So I wasn't really looking for friends I was just hoping to get by.

"Nah I don't think so." I said a bit hesitant. "But thanks for the offer Yugi." I said as I stood up to leave. "Oh ok." He said as I was about to leave. "Another time than?" He asked. I sighed and turned to him. "Look Yugi I get what your trying to do. But I'm not interested in making friends I've been through some shit with someone I thought I knew best and it ended in hell." I explained. "Sorry man but ya know." I said. "Don't worry it's okay. Really. But if you need someone to just talk to come to us we'll listen." Yugi said and left.

"Hmm." I thought for a moment. Maybe someone to talk to wouldn't hurt. "Hey Yugi." I called before he left the park. He turned back to me. "I guess burgers sounds good." I called back and caught up with the kid. Yugi smiled at me. I returned somewhat. We left the park. I let Yugi lead the way since I couldn't really remember what was the name of the burger joint around here.

We reached a restaurant called Marton Burger Ton. **(AN I know that's not from the Manga)** We walked in and up to a table where 3 other people were waiting. 2 guys and 1 girl. Yugi's friends.

"Angel this is Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu." Yugi introduced me. "Hey." I greeted with a small smile. "Hi." A girl with brown hair, Anzu, greeted. "Yo." A blond guy, Jonouchi, said with a small wave. "What's up?" A guy with brown hair, Honda asked as I sat. "Not much you guys?" I asked. "Nothing other than we came here for burgers." Jonouchi said with his hands on the back of his head. "Hmm." I hummed as we waited for our waiter who was taking a while. "Damn where is everyone?" Jonouchi asked eyeing the nearly deserted restaurant. "Funny that's what I thought this morning at the park." I said trying to sound funny. It didn't work much and I was getting hungry. Till I remembered...

"Hey guys since our lazy-ass waiter has refused to get off their ass today how about we play a game while we wait?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing YuGiOh related.**

* * *

They all looked at me oddly and a bit curious. "What kind of game?" Yugi asked. "Nothing to hard. Actually it's not really a game it's actually more of reading. You see I can read Duel Monster cards as if there Tarot cards." I said with a small grin revealing one of my hidden talents. "What?! No way!" Jonouchi said crossing his arms. "Don't believe me tough guy? You scared of a little prediction? Gonna go cry to momma?" I taunted. "Hey watch what you say chick I'm against hitting girls but I'd quickly make an exception." Jonouchi threatened slightly. I laughed. "Easy dude I was just kidding. But seriously I can read Duel Monsters cards it's actually really easy." I said as I laid my elbows on the table. "Wait does that mean anyone can do it?" Anzu asked. "Not really. A person has to be good with Tarot Cards first unless to move on to others things. In old times reading cards was often called a trickery because gypsies and other thieves used to do it to swindle people. Those who did readings for greed ended badly. They were either killed because they scammed the wrong people or thrown in jail because they did to the right ones." I said explaining the past of the card readers.

"But I don't steal from people I'm not a thief. You guys want to play just for fun?" I asked. They nodded. "Alright I need one person's deck to do it; if I may?" I asked holding my hand out. Yugi was about to pull out his when. "Hold it Yug I wanna make sure this chicks true to her word." Jonouchi said stopping Yugi. I raised a eyebrow at Jonouchi. Did he honestly think I would steal their decks? Why would I. I already have a powerhouse in my belt pocket.

"I'll go first just incase this stuff ain't real." Jonouchi said with a smirk. I smiled slightly. "Okay then. Your deck?" I asked. He pulled his deck out of his coat pocket and handed it to me. "Okay hold it for a second." I said handing it back to him. "Huh? Ok." He said a bit confused. We waited for a minute. "Okay now hand it back." I said. He did. I laid the deck on the center of the table. "Now cut your deck like you would in a Duel." I said. "Looks like I'm the one doing all the work." Jonouchi said a bit annoyed but did what I said. Once it was cut I picked it up in my hand. "Now I shuffle the deck till three cards pop out while I shuffle." I said as I started shuffling my way. Which was a mix of how you shuffle Texas Hold'em and Duel Monsters. The first card pop out on the first shuffle. I set it face down. The next two came out on my second one. I sat them faced down as well.

"Uh what exactly do those cards mean?" Anzu asked. "I did the three cards stance this stance is the one that shows me something of your past, present, and something about the future." I said as I placed the deck down next to me. I flipped each card face up to see what he got. I made sure to go the right order. Past first then present and lastly future. Jonouchi got Baby Dragon for past, Flamed Swordsman for present, and Call of the Haunted for future. Good cards to get on a first reading.

* * *

"What do these mean?" Honda asked. "Okay why is my Baby Dragon in the past I wasn't a baby back then. Well I sure as hell didn't act like one." Jonouchi said in a huff. "Easy dude Baby Dragon is actually a great card to get on your first reading." I said in a slightly joketive stern voice. "You see Baby Dragon doesn't mean you were weak in your past. Rather it means growth and learning. Baby Dragon mean you have grown did mistakes and learned from them. Which means your better off now then you were before." I said with my arms cross with a smirk. "Well it is true I have learned a lot back then I couldn't even win one single duel. Now I'm a great duelist." He said praising himself. Well his self confidence is good.

"What does Flamed Swordsman represent?" Yugi asked as I turned my attention from his slightly egotistic friend. "That represent who Jonouchi is now. The Flame Swordsman is a warrior type monster so that means he is loyal to anyone close to him. In addition to that it also means that he will risk everything to protect those he cares about most." I said looking at the picture armored monster. "Well that's true after all you did risk everything to save Mai at Battle City." Yugi said to Jonouchi. He smiled slightly. I heard of the tournament but didn't get into it for 'specific reasons.'

I glanced at Jonouchi's last card. "Call of the Haunted? Hmmm." I hummed as I thought for a moment. "Uh that's not bad is it?" Jonouchi asked. "Cause I don't want zombies to come up and eat me." He said as a chill went up his spine. "Oh shut it. Call of the Haunted doesn't mean zombies will someday walk the earth." I said as I lifted said card in my hand. "Call of the Haunted is neither a good or bad card to have. What it represents is something from the past returning to you soon." I said as I picked up the three cards and set them on the top of Jonouchi's deck. "Whether it's good or bad is the persons opinion not mine." I said as I handed Jonouchi his deck. "Hmm that could have to do with my sister moving." He said to himself. "Your sister?" I asked. "Yea Serenity she's moving down here with me in a few days." Jonouchi said with a small smile. "Hmm that could be it. Were you two close as kids?" I asked curious. "Yea close as can be then our parents divorced and we got separated." Jonouchi said. "That must be it then." I said as I rested my head on my knuckles. "See this isn't bad and here comes our waiter." I said as I pointed my finger to the scurrying waiter approaching us.

We ordered a round of burgers and fries and 5 soda's. "Hey Angel?" Yugi asked catching my attention. "Yea?" I asked as we waited. "About the readings have you ever done one for your self? If that's possible I mean." He asked. "Actually it is and I haven't done myself in a while thanks for reminding me." I said as I pulled my deck out. I forgot unless you want to keep your aura up and in check you have to do yourself with oracle cards once or twice a year. It's been two years since I did myself so my aura must be fucked up. I held my deck in my hand for a minute, then cut it myself, than I gave it to Yugi to shuffle for me. One the first shuffle three cards seemed to have popped out of my deck there backs facing me. They just jumped like weasels jump out of a hole. "Well that's fast." I said as I pulled the three cards out. I laid them faced down in between me and Yugi. By then the food got there but me and Yugi wanted to see how this reading ended first. "Hey Yugi after we eat I'll do you Kay?" I asked. He nodded and flipped my cards over for me.

* * *

I had Lunar Queen Elzaim for past, Premature Burial for present, and Call of the Haunted for future. "Not good..." I said in a small voice. "How come?" Yugi asked. The others were watching us when the saw the seriousness in my eyes. "Lunar Queen Elzaim is the fairy of innocence which I was as a child but all that rot died in the past." I said my arms still crossed. "Premature Burial. That means I've witnessed a persons death in my life and I have..." I said stopping myself. "Who?" Anzu asked concerned. "...My parents were murdered 6 years ago." I said with my voice firm. I missed them with all my heart but I didn't let their memories affect me as much now as they once had. Everyone was silent for a few minutes and looked at me with sad looks. "I'm sorry." Yugi said breaking the cold silence. "Don't be it happened a long time ago I'm over it now." I said as I looked at my final card. Wait why is there another outline behind it? I lifted my Call of the Haunted card and saw that I had a second one under it. Now I was freaked a little. "What the?" I asked. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my small wooden chest I kept my spare cards in. I checked the bottom where that card should have been, was no longer there but I never add more than one trap or magic card in my deck. "Something wrong?" Anzu asked as I closed my box and put it back in my bag. "I'm not sure." I said as I stared at the two trap cards that laid before me. "What exactly do two Call of the Haunted cards mean?" Honda asked. "I don't know but I didn't have a second one in my deck that's why that scared me for a sec." I said and moved my cards off the table. I put them back in my deck and pocketed my cards. After that we ate some food. I hardly ate my mind was too busy thinking and trying to figure out why 2 Call of the Haunted Cards instead of one. Someone wants me to know something who I don't know.


	5. Chapter 5

**New CHapter. **

**I own nothing YuGiOh related just Angel and this story.**

**Enjoy and please Review.**

* * *

"Hey Angel. Earth to Angel!" Jonouchi called. I broke away from my thoughts and turned to Yugi and his friends. "Yes?" I asked. "You okay you spaced out there for a second?" Honda asked. "Yea I'm fine just thinking." I said trying not to make them worry. We were now walking down the street having finished lunch to where I wasn't sure. "Those two cards still got you freaked out?" Jonouchi asked. "Some." I said with a sigh. I stretched my arms over my head to get the still lingering feeling of exhaustion out of my system. "I'm mostly tired I didn't get much sleep last night." I said in a small yawn. Or any night for that matter

"Ok. Hey Angel how's America? Is it really as different as others say?" Yugi asked. "Not much." I said shaking my head. "If you want to know the truth this isn't the first time I lived in Japan. I was originally born in America but when I was 7 my dad made us move to Japan, not here per say, but it was close enough to here. Then when I was ten we moved back to New York; after my parents died, since I was a only child, I lived with my great uncle. He lived by the ocean in California. He was a dealer in rare Duel Monster cards but he was a crippled old man that was blind in one eye and very slow. People said it was stupid of him to take care of a child while he was in that state. But he didn't care he took me in and raised me then I felt like I should find someway to repay him for what he did. I swore to myself I wouldn't give up till I did." I said explaining most of my life story. The others listened. "So I moved here hoping to find someway to pay him back." I said. "I don't think he'd want you to do that." Yugi said. "I mean he raised you to go off on your own right?" He asked. I nodded. "So your doing that now so there's no need to repay him for any of it." Yugi said as we approached a shop. "Now your sounding like my mom. She always said that I always over generous. I always give more then I should." I said with a small smile. "But I just want to find someway to show him I'm grateful. I mean the man lost his wife and two kids years ago so my dad was his only family. Now he's gone all he's got is me and my cousins, his only daughters kids, they only want his money and card business. But I want to show I'm different." I explained. "Don't worry." Anzu said. "I'm sure he knows that." Yugi said as a way to cheer me up. I smiled slightly. "So where are we going?" I asked. "Yug's place." Jonouchi said as we approached a building.

_Maybe having new friends won't hurt_


End file.
